


something more than friends?

by SSMinos



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales, Ze carioca (comics)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSMinos/pseuds/SSMinos
Summary: One Shot corto.





	something more than friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias Tumblr por darme una idea :D
> 
> Canción:  
> Nek- Laura no está

 

**La primera vez que nos vimos**

 

Las luces del bar de la playa iluminaba aquel puesto que solo era conocido para los locales, apartado de los turistas que por lo regular causaban mucha grilla y escándalo para los de esas zonas de Rio de Janeiro.

Pero para Néstor, Fethry Duck había sido una excepción, aun así el pato blanco no pasaba  inadvertido para los pared de ojos que rápido notaron que era extranjero pero no le tomaron tanta importancia al ver a la persona quien lo acompañaba.

Néstor era una figura muy conocida de la favela de Xurupita por dos simples razones, una por ser conocido por su gran talento en el deporte y en segundo por ser también unos de los cómplices de cierto malandro que volvía loco a todo mundo con sus locuras.

Había conocido a Fethry por accidente, de hecho era por culpa de Zé que Fethry y Néstor se conocieron no en las mejores circunstancias y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya habían empezado a simpatizar con él otro y en gran parte porque Fethry hablada el portugués lo que facilitaba más la comunicación entre ellos.

Y ahí se encontraban, en medio de la noche en una de las playas de la localidad, lejos de los turistas problemáticos y la parte más tranquila de la selva.

Néstor cerraba los ojos escuchando la música en el ambiente, tarareando el ritmo sin tener ni idea de lo que decía la canción, solo contagiado por el ritmo.

 

_Laura no está… Laura se fue_

_Laura se escapa de mi vida_

_Y tú que sí estás, preguntas ¿Por qué?_

_La amo a pesar de las heridas…_

_Lo ocupa todo su recuerdo_

_No consigo olvidar_

_El beso de su cuerpo_

 

Podría ver por el rabillo del ojo la fascinación de Fethry yacía sus plumas, pasando los dedos entre ellas levantando sin notar la mueca un poco de dolor en Néstor al cepillarlas por el lado opuestos, pero en cambio solo continuo bebiendo la cerveza.

-wow… son hermosas-

El pato se está encaprichando de esas plumas.

-¿Qué pasa?-murmuro ligeramente ahogado de alcohol el cuervo-¿Qué ha caso nunca has visto a un ave negra?-

-es la primera vez que veo plumas de este color, es… inusual-

-¿aí já?...-

-de hecho… nunca había visto a un cuervo antes y de cerca-

Néstor no sabía el porqué lo hiso, tal vez a causa de estar inducido en el alcohol o porque simplemente le dio la gana que flexiono el brazo apoyando el coda en la barra, dejando que los tímidos largos dedos del Fethry recorrieran su brazo con más libertad pasando las palmas al  musculo del bicep.

 

_Laura no está, eso lo sé…_

_Y no la encontraré en tu piel_

_Es enfermizo sabes que no quisiera_

_Besarte a ti pensando en ella…_

_Ésta noche inventaré una tregua_

_Ya no quiero pensar más_

_Contigo olvidaré su ausencia_

-creo que me gusta-

Néstor giro la cabeza teniendo a Fethry muy cerca de él, tanto que se sí inclinaba hacia adelante podrían cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

Inés le había abandonado, María le había tirado a la calle, era padre soltero de su propio sobrino de ocho años y recientemente le había despedido por que se había equivocado con las ordenes de los pedidos de los comensales y porque también había ayudado a Zé en obtener comida gratis.

Por una sola vez, Néstor se dejo llevar, rodeando su brazo alrededor de Fethry y atrayéndolo hacia él, olvidándose de todo lo demás a su alrededor.

 

_Y si te como a besos, tal vez…_

_La noche sea más corta, no lo sé…_

_Yo solo no me basto, quédate_

_Y lléname su espacio, quédate_

_¡quédate! ¡¡¡oohh!!!_

 

 


End file.
